Charmed Calling Season 1
by p3btvs
Summary: This is a series I came up with that will not get finished. I was really excited about it but I'm too busy to worry about it. I'm half way done with ep 2. This is basically like Tru Calling only with Charmed. It is set after season 3. R
1. 1x01: Pilot

01

**1x01**

**Pilot**

**Story Written by: p3btvs**

**Edited by: charmedgirl17**

**Teaser**

**INT. Office**

**Unknown Time**

(Phoebe Halliwell sits at a desk looking at a blank document on her computer screen and slowly takes deep breaths. After a moment of putting her hands up to the keyboard and back on her lap, she begins to type.)

Phoebe (voice over): It startedwith a spell. It was a spell to give me and my sisters, Prue and Piper, our powers. For years we lived our lives without ever knowing of who we truly were. 'Who' isn't exactly the best term to use…'what' sounds more appropriate. Together we made the Power of Three. We were known as The Charmed Ones.

(Phoebe stops typing for a moment and relives the day she read the spell to give her and her sisters their new Charmed destiny. As Phoebe continues to type, she can see every moment that she describes in her head as if she was there…again)

Phoebe (voice over cont): Prue was the oldest sister. She could move objects with her mind and eventually she gained the power to astral project. The middle sister, Piper, could stop time. With just a wave of her hand, the whole world around her would freeze for moments and sometimes, hours, but of course she couldn't freeze good witches, which is exactly what we were. It took awhile for her to gain a new power but when she did, it was deadly! Not only could she freeze things, she could blow them up too!

(Phoebe looks at the computer screen and rereads what she has typed so far. After she reads it she continues typing.)

Phoebe (voice over cont) Now don't go thinking she went around blowing everything she didn't like up. She mainly used it on demons, but we'll get to them later. As for me, Phoebe, the youngest of all three, I could get premonitions. For only a short period of time, all I could do was see into the future. After just months I could see into the past as well. It took a long time for me to gain another power, just like Piper. I longed for an active power to use to fight evil like my sisters, and I finally got one. It wasn't a cool one like sending demons flying through the air or blowing them up: all I could do was levitate. It wasn't long after Prue's death that I got another new power…not just a power, a calling.

(The flashbacks to previous events are now over. Phoebe sits at her desk and looks at her computer screen. The phone rings. She looks at it and after a moment, answers it. Phoebe is now years younger and is working at a local newspaper as a temp. The phones are ringing like crazy and all she does is sit there and say the same thing.)

**INT. The Daily – Front Desk**

**October 2001**

Phoebe: The Daily, please hold. The Daily, please hold. The Daily, please hold.

Man: Hey you Pheoble!

(An obese man known as Spencer Ricks was calling for Phoebe. She put the phone to her shoulder and looked at Spencer.)

Spencer: Get off that pretty little butt of yours. We have a new temp.

(It wasn't until he said something that Phoebe noticed he was walking with a much younger blond woman with a tight body…and shirt.)

Phoebe (whispering): Ugh…turkey!

Spencer: What did you say?

Phoebe: Nothing. What am I supposed to do now?

Spencer: Go to the temp agency and find out.

(There was no reason for him to be rude but in Spencer Ricks' world, the only thing women were good for was cooking and cleaning, and he didn't try to hide it. He was the advice columnist at The Daily, and in every article, he made a crack about how women should stay home, and men should make the money.)

Phoebe: UGH!

(Phoebe slammed the phone down. We now switch back to the much older Phoebe who is typing at her computer. She continues typing at a very fast pace.)

**INT. Office**

**Unknown Time**

Phoebe (voice over): It was very unlike me to get a job at a temp agency but after my sister's death, I had to make a drastic change in my life. Getting a job as a temp wasn't just one of them. I also moved into a new condo with my boyfriend, Cole.

(There is a knock at the door of the office Phoebe is sitting in. She stares at the door and another knock is heard. She lets out a sigh and stands up. Once she rises from her chair, again she is much younger. The scenery behind her has changed. She is now sitting on a couch in her new condo with Cole. There is another knock.)

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Living Room**

**October 2001**

Phoebe: I'm coming! I'm coming! (She finally gets to the door, and when she opens it, she sees Piper.) Oh! Hey Piper! I thought you were coming by later.

Piper: I know, but I thought I would stop in while I was in the neighborhood to see what was going on. (Piper sees Cole sitting on the couch.) Hey Cole.

Cole: Hey Piper.

(Cole starts to get up to come greet his girlfriend's sister, but Piper stops him.)

Piper: Oh no, don't get up. I just want to borrow Phoebe for a minute…out in the hall.

(Piper nods her head toward the hall and starts to walk off. Phoebe follows and turns to Cole, giving him an apologetic look. Once out in the hall Phoebe looks at Piper, and, before Piper can say anything, Phoebe begins to speak.)

**EXT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Hallway**

**October 2001**

Phoebe: Piper you have two looks lately: the first is 'Have you heard from Leo?', and the second is 'I miss Prue'. And by the puppy dog eyes I'm seeing, I'm going with the second look. Do you want to talk about it?

Piper: No. I don't want to ruin your happy day. I _do_ miss Prue but I won't bring you down with me. I just wanted to talk to you about this new job you have. The night shift at a morgue? That's a little creepy.

Phoebe: I know, but money is money. I mean, have you _seen_ this condo! Rent ain't cheap, and with Cole not working it's time for me to bring home the bacon.

(Phoebe and Piper share a chuckle.)

Piper: Yeah Phoebes, but don't you think it is a bit creepy to work at the morgue where they have taken pretty much every one of our family members? Grams, Mom…

(Piper lowers her head to fight back tears as Phoebe finishes her sentence for her.)

Phoebe: And Prue.

(Piper raises her head. Tears are streaming down her face. She leans into Phoebe for a hug and Phoebe embraces her. The two sisters cry for a moment. Then Phoebe begins to speak again.)

Phoebe (cont): Look, I know it's not the most sought after job but maybe this will help me in the long run. Maybe I can find some peace and closure by working there.

Piper (wiping tears from her): I saved an innocent today.

Phoebe: Really? I never would have guessed that you would get back into the demon-vanquishing world.

Piper: Yeah. It felt good and trust me, I'm not back I…I just had no other choice.

(Cole opens the front door.)

Cole: I'm not interrupting, am I?

(Phoebe looks at Piper for the answer.)

Piper: Um…no, we're done. I have to go to the club for a sound check. I'll talk to you later, Phoebes. Love you.

Phoebe (hugging Piper goodbye): I love you too. And since you're back, _be careful!_

Piper (walking down the hallway, yelling): I'M NOT BACK!

Cole: What was that about?

Phoebe: Oh nothing. Just sister stuff. (She kisses Cole, then gives him a confused look.) Did the movers set up the bed before they left?

Cole (smiling): Why Miss Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?

Phoebe: Only if it's working.

(Cole walks inside. Phoebe stays out in the hall for a moment. She looks down the hall in the direction Piper left. Wind blows her hair around, and she hears a voice.)

Voice: _Help me_.

(Phoebe looks around the hallway for the source of the voice but no one is around. She knows that it is something supernatural; all her years of being a witch have taught her that, more often than not, a disembodied voice is supernatural in origin. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she knows that it is Prue's voice. Phoebe shakes her head trying to get the thought out of her head and walks inside her new condo. When she walks through the door, once again, she is years older. She is now in her office. She sits down at her desk and continues typing.)

**INT. Office**

**Unknown Time**

Phoebe (voice over): And that is when it started. It was a simple conversation with my new oldest sister, nothing special, but it must have triggered something. My best guess was that it started because that was when we first opened up to each other about Prue. It had been a few weeks since her death and not one word was spoken in our sister's memory. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself. You are probably curious about Piper's conversation with me, about working at a morgue. The temp agency I worked at had me working many different jobs that I never really fit in at…and then the morgue needed someone to work the graveyard shift. Everyone else had declined except for me.

(The scene of Phoebe typing at her computer drifts away and now, a much younger Phoebe is walking through the morgue with a short, bearded man. It is obvious that Phoebe is bored out of her mind, but she will not let this man, her new boss, see that.)

**INT. Morgue – Crypt**

**October 2001**

Man: This is called the crypt.

(He is a jittery man with red hair and a red beard. His white coat has a coffee stain on it, and his chipped nametag reads "Davis".)

Davis: Anybody that died an unnatural death will end up here.

(Davis flings his arm around the room to show Phoebe the spaciousness of it. However, she feels claustrophobic because of all the crypts that hold dead bodies)

Phoebe: What do you mean by unnatural?

Davis: Murders, suicides, other things.

Phoebe: Could you elaborate on the "other things"?

(She has a feeling that the "other things" refer to some things that she and her sisters had to do with.)

Davis: Well, you know…sometimes the police will get to a crime scene where the body is badly burned but there is no evidence of a fire. Or the victims will be locked away tightly in their apartment but yet every bone in their body is broken. Things like that.

(Phoebe chuckles a little bit at that last one. Her sister, Prue, had dealt with the man that was the cause of the "broken bones" deaths. She knows that Davis is trying to scare her because that man had died a long time ago.)

Phoebe: Well, this job sounds like a hoot. When can I start?

Davis: Are you serious?

(Davis looks confused. Phoebe knows what he is thinking. She doesn't seem like the type of person to work in a morgue, but, like she had said before, money is money.)

Phoebe: Yes. Why wouldn't I be serious?

Davis: Don't take this the wrong way but you just don't seem like the type of person who would want to work in a morgue. (He takes a sip of his coffee.)

Phoebe (smiling): Well, you would be wrong. When do I start?

Davis: Tonight…the graveyard shift.

**Opening Credits**

**Act 1**

**Travelogue – Scenery of San Francisco – "Be Still" by Kelly Clarkson**

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**INT. Kitchen**

**Morning**

(Phoebe and Piper have just finished eating breakfast and are now cleaning up after themselves. They get up from the table, grab their plates, and walk over to the sink to rinse them of)

Phoebe: Thanks for having me over for breakfast Piper, and thanks for inviting Cole. Sorry he couldn't make it but he is out job hunting!

Piper (laughing): Oh so now_he_ is trying to bring home the bacon.

Phoebe: Don't laugh! I think it's cute. And hey, speaking of my man, where is yours?

Piper (irritated): He is up there. (looks up) They have really been on him a lot lately. I think it might be about Prue and how dangerous it is since the Power of Three is now the Power of One.

Phoebe: Piper you can't quit on me! (Phoebe puts her closed fists on her waist and raises her voice in a mocking tone) The mighty Charmed Ones must protect the innocent no matter how defeated they be!

(Piper slams the plates she was washing back in the sink. Soap water splashes everywhere and Piper begins to tear up. Phoebe stops her mockery, realizing that Piper didn't think it was funny.)

Piper: What about us, Phoebe? We need protecting too. Prue is gone now! She was the only one who was strong enough to do it. (crying) It terrifies me! She has been there my whole life and now she is gone and there is no one here to take care of us!

(Phoebe hugs Piper. She rubs her back and tries to calm her down.)

Phoebe: Piper we don't need protecting. We are grown women who are still the most powerful witches in the world.

Piper (still crying): I know that, Phoebe. But it's still really hard. (lets go of Phoebe) I keep expecting to walk into this kitchen every morning and see her sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I miss her so much!

Phoebe: I know it's hard especially since Cole and I moved out, but that is exactly why we did! It was killing me to walk in here and not see the same thing I've been seeing for three years.

Piper: Well I can't just leave the Manor and not just because of the Halliwell History.

Phoebe: I know. (looks at watch) Oh hey, I gotta run. Cole will be home soon, and I'm sure he will want to grouch about how hard it is for an ex-demon to find a job.

(Piper chuckles and wipes the tears from her face. The sisters hug and exchange "I love yous", and Phoebe walks out of the back door. Piper looks around the kitchen, sniffles and goes back to cleaning the dishes.)

EXT. Condo Complex

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Living Room**

**Morning**

(Cole is pacing in front of the couch. He hears a key enter the lock on the door and quickly sits down and acts like he was reading the newspaper. Phoebe enters the condo with a cup of coffee and a newspaper)

Phoebe: Hey honey, been pacing for long?

Cole: What? No, I was just reading the newspaper.

(Cole waves the newspaper, and Phoebe sits down next to him on the couch. She chuckles a little.)

Cole (cont): What's so funny?

Phoebe: Nothing, but could you tell me what went on in the world _yesterday_…ya know, if you can even read it.

(Phoebe takes the newspaper realizing it was upside-down and flips it. She then points at yesterday's date on it. Cole sighs in frustration)

Cole: Okay, I was pacing for about ten minutes.

Phoebe: Why? What happened today?

Cole: It's just so hard! You know I gave up a perfectly good, well-paying job to be one of the good guys! Granted that the job was set up by the Triad as a cover, but still, shouldn't that count for something?!

(Cole gets up and continues pacing. Phoebe sighs and rolls her eyes. She gets comfortable for the ten minute long speech that she knows Cole is about to give for the fifth time in three days.)

Cole (cont): I was the most powerful demon the Underworld had ever seen in centuries and all that changed when I fell in love with one of the most powerful witches the world had seen in lifetimes. I gave up who I am to be with this person and now, I can't even get a job flipping burgers.

(Phoebe stands up, wearing a confused expression. She hasn't heard this version of Cole's speech.)

Phoebe: Are you saying that because of me your life is going to hell?

Cole (sighs): I don't know _what_ I'm saying. I just know that I'm not happy. I mean, maybe this was a bit _too_ fast. People usually wait a few years before they move in together, right?

Phoebe (shocked): Yeah, they do…in TV Land! Cole look around you. This condo is ten times better than the apartment you were living in when we first met. And after Prue died, when you moved in with me, you complained about getting a place of our own. If you don't want to be with me anymore then there is the door.

(Phoebe points to the door. She is on the verge of crying as tears start to form in her eyes. Cole stands in the same spot with a depressed look on his face.)

Cole: You don't mean that.

Phoebe: Don't I? You just stood there and told me that I am ruining your life and that you basically want to get out of the living situation that you have put yourself in!

(Phoebe takes the hand she was using to point at the door and slaps Cole. She is now crying.)

Phoebe (cont): I am finally starting to turn my life around, and I won't be held back. Get out, and don't even think about buying me an anniversary present! Did you even know that out anniversary was coming up in a few weeks?!

(Cole doesn't say a word. Phoebe sighs, having her answer. Tears pour down her face. He continues to stand for a moment then tries to comfort Phoebe)

Cole (walking to Phoebe): Phoebe, I didn't –

Phoebe (backs away): Don't you dare touch me! In case you forgot, the witch that ruined your life remembers the potion to vanquish your sorry ass pretty well, and if I were you, I wouldn't piss her off more than you have. Now, get out!

(Phoebe wipes tears from her face. Cole takes a deep breath and shimmers out. Phoebe sits down on the couch and begins to cry even harder than she was before. She slowly falls over and cries herself to sleep.)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Conservatory**

**Afternoon**

(Leo orbs in to see Piper sitting on a chair in the conservatory, reading a book in the sunlight.)

Leo (smiling): Looks like you are having a pretty normal afternoon.

Piper (sets book down): Don't jinx me!

Leo (laughs): Okay, sorry. Where is Phoebe? Didn't she come here for breakfast this morning? I kinda need to talk to her for a minute or two.

Piper: No, she left a few hours ago. What do you need to talk to her about? Why the Elders had you up there so long?

Leo: Yes, actually.

Piper: Really? Well, the last time I checked, I was your wife…why can't you talk to me about it?

Leo: Because they had me up there because of Phoebe.

Piper (concerned): Why? Is something wrong with her?

Leo: No nothing is wrong with her. They are just concerned about her new job at the morgue.

Piper (squinting): Do they think it's creepy too?

Leo: They're just concerned that it might keep Prue alive for her in some twisted way. Just like you guys aren't allowed to call for her like you do with your Grams.

Piper: Why would they think that working at a morgue, where Prue's body stayed for just a few days, would keep her alive for Phoebe?

Leo: I don't know and I couldn't tell you, and that is what I tried to tell them! Do you know where she is?

Piper: My guess would be at her condo.

Leo: Alright, well, I'll be back. Enjoy your book and your normal life.

(Piper shoots Leo a look. He bends down and kisses his wife then orbs out of the Manor and into Phoebe's condo.)

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Living Room**

**Afternoon**

(Leo orbs in and looks around for Phoebe. He doesn't have to look long. He quickly sees her sleeping on the couch. He bends down and nudges her to wake her up. She jerks out of her sleep. Her jerking shakes the couch, which shakes the stand knocking over a picture of Patty, the mother of the once great Charmed Ones. Phoebe sighs in frustration and pushes herself up from the couch. When she pushes herself off of the couch she hits the remote, turning on the TV. The news is on.)

Leo: Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

Phoebe (rubbing her eyes): It's okay, sweetie.

(Phoebe turns down the volume on the TV. She sets down the remote, hold up her finger at Leo, telling him to wait a minute, and she yawns.)

Phoebe: What's going on?

Leo: Nothing really. Where is Cole?

Phoebe: Ugh. Don't even mention that demon's name!

Leo (confused): Um, okay. Phoebe, I need to talk to you about your new job at the morgue.

Phoebe: Did Piper get you to come here and tell me that it's creepy?

Leo: No…the Elders did, though. Well, they don't think it's creepy, they just think that maybe you should tell the agency to find you a different job.

Phoebe (confused): Why?

Leo (sitting down): Because that is where Prue had to go while they finished up the investigation of the murders. And they think that working there could keep her alive for you.

Phoebe (stunned): Are they crazy?! Why would a slab of metal that my dead sister laid on for a few days keep her alive for me? Should we fire the mailman because he gave her mail sometimes?

Leo: Phoebe, please calm down.

Phoebe (shouting): No Leo, I won't calm down. You need to orb your ass up there and tell them to shove it! They don't need to be concerned with me or with what I do! We are not their precious "Charmed Ones" anymore!

(Phoebe gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen to get a cup of fresh coffee from the coffee maker. It had been set to make coffee at a certain time and had just finished. Leo stands up and follows her. He leans against the doorway, and Phoebe opens up her cabinet to get a cup for coffee. She is too distracted by the conversation to notice that she is about to knock a coffee cup over with the one she just grabbed.)

Phoebe (cont): I'm sorry I'm taking all my aggression out on you, Leo.

(The cup falls to the floor and shatters into pieces.)

Phoebe (cont, sighing): Great…just great.

(Phoebe bends down to pick up the broken pieces of her cup and throw them away. Leo gets off of the doorway and goes to help Phoebe. Seeing that she has everything under control, he takes a seat at the kitchen table.)

Leo: It's okay. I understand that you are frustrated. I am still your Whitelighter, though, so if you want to talk about anything…Cole, maybe.

Phoebe (surprised, pouring a cup of coffee): Why would you think that there is something wrong with Cole and me?

Leo: Because when I asked about him earlier I believe your exact words were: "Ugh. Don't even mention that demon's name!"

(Phoebe, with her cup of coffee, walks into the living room.)

Phoebe: We had a big fight, and I would prefer not to talk about it.

(Leo nods his head in understanding and sighs. He once again has to chase after Phoebe, who can't seem sit still. Phoebe picks up the remote to the TV and turns up the volume. A woman on the screen is announcing the winning lottery numbers.)

Woman: And tonights lucky numbers are…30…4…29…and 17.

(Phoebe turns off the TV and turns to Leo.)

Phoebe: Leo, I don't want to be rude, but I just don't feel like talking. If you are done being the Elders' little messenger boy, I have some things that need to get done before I start this job.

Leo: Yeah, okay. Well, good luck at the morgue.

(Leo orbs out. Phoebe sighs and takes a sip of her coffee. Cut to the Underworld.)

**INT. Underworld – Source's Lair**

**Eternal Night**

(The Source flames into an empty cavern. He looks around and flings his arm gently to his right. After a moment the demon Shax enters the cavern in a tornado.)

The Source: I have an assignment for you. I need you to kill a witch. The Oracle tells me that she plays an important role in the Charmed One's lives.

Shax (moaning): But my liege, I killed the Charmed Ones.

The Source: No, you killed one of them. That still leaves two that can find a way to bring her back from her afterlife and vanquish me…and you. Now, go kill this innocent.

Shax (moaning): Yes.

(The source places his hands on Shax's head. After a moment he removes them and Shax smiles. He leaves the cavern the same way he entered. The source breathes heavily as he can sense another presence in the cavern.)

Voice: May I be seen?

The Source: You may…Oracle.

(The Oracle reveals herself in a cloud of smoke and walks over to The Source. He grabs her by the neck.)

The Source: Please tell me again how this woman plays such an important role to the Charmed Ones.

Oracle: It isn't certain. I just know that Phoebe will try to save her and it will trigger some kind of grand design.

The Source: Well, if Shax is unsuccessful in his mission I will have to kill him, and then I'll have to kill you.

(The Source flames out dropping the Oracle and leaving her on the floor gasping for air.)

**End of Act 1**

**Act 2**

**EXT. Morgue**

**INT. Office**

**Night**

(Phoebe is sitting at a desk searching for something to do on the Internet. After a few moments, a voice comes from the other room.)

Voice: _Phoebe_.

(Phoebe looks up from the computer and looks around to see if anyone had called her name.)

Voice: _Phoebe_.

(Phoebe gets up from her chair and walks into the other room. She notices a body covered with a white sheet on a slab and doesn't think anything of it. She looks around and walks slowly toward the door that leads to the main hallway. When she walks past the slab a hand shoots out from under the sheet and forcefully latches onto her.)

Phoebe: AHH!

(The hand lets go of her. The person underneath the sheet takes it off and reveals himself as one of the people that works at the morgue, Rodriguez.)

Phoebe (cont): Damn Rodriguez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!

Rodriguez: Well, I guess it's a good thing we're at the morgue, huh? Did anyone ever tell you that you scare too easily?

Phoebe: Did anyone ever tell you it is impolite to scare the new girl on her first day?

(Rodriguez laughs, and his beeper goes off. His hand immediately goes for his waist. The beeping stops as he checks it.)

Rodriguez: Well, looks like you won't be bored on your first night. I got a pickup.

Phoebe: Oh, joy!

(Rodriguez gets off the slab and goes out into the main hallway, disappearing in a matter of minutes. Phoebe goes back into the office she came from and is surprised to see Davis talking with Cole.)

Phoebe: Cole? What are you doing here?

Cole: Looking for you, actually.

Davis: I thought I'd keep him company. You and Rodriguez looked kinda chummy in there.

Phoebe: Hardly! Is he always that…?

Davis: Obnoxious? Yes.

(Phoebe and Cole share an awkward glance. Davis, sensing that something was going on, excuses himself from the room.)

Davis (cont): Well, if you need me I will be in the crypt doing some…actually, I'll just be in the break room. I can do more there than I can in the crypt.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Davis leaves the room shutting the door behind him, leaving Phoebe and Cole in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Cole finally tries to speak)

Cole: Phoebe, I just wanted to say…

Phoebe: Don't. You obviously meant what you said earlier and I think it would be best if you just left me alone for a few days while I try to figure some stuff out.

Cole: What kind of stuff?

Phoebe: I don't know, maybe if moving in with you or being with you in general is a good idea.

Cole: You don't mean that, do you?

Phoebe: I don't know. You say that you want a life with me and yet you are constantly complaining about this life and your demonic powers.

Cole: Maybe…maybe you could make a power-stripping potion.

Phoebe: Do you think that would solve all your problems? You would still have to deal with normal day stuff like getting rejected for jobs. They don't reject you just because of what you used to be.

Cole: I know that. And I'll try, I'll really try to change and be the kind of man that you want in your life. The kind of man you deserve.

Phoebe: You are the man that I want in my life. And do I deserve you, probably not…but I guess I'm stuck with you.

(Phoebe and Cole let out a chuckle before they embrace in a hug and then a kiss.)

Phoebe (cont): Now if you don't mind, I have work to do.

Cole: I understand.

(The two share another kiss, and Cole shimmers out. Phoebe goes back to her desk and continues what she was doing before.)

EXT. Halliwell Manor

**INT. Piper and Leo's Bedroom**

**Night**

(Piper and Leo are cuddling together under the covers, naked. It's obvious they just made love. As Leo is about to fall asleep, Piper wakes him up.)

Piper: How do you think Phoebe is doing with her new job?

Leo: She is probably doing fine. I told her what the Elders said, and she didn't seem at all worried…she kinda seemed pissed actually.

Piper: Yeah well I don't blame her. I'd be pissed too. Maybe I should give her a call.

Leo: Honey, just go to sleep.

Piper: Leo, we want to have a baby, right?

Leo: Yeah…?

Piper: Well, if we are going to have kids, then I need to practice staying up half the night. And since Phoebe is up anyway, I'll go give her a call.

(Piper puts on her robe and gets out of bed. Leo sighs and rolls over.)

**INT. Morgue – Office**

**Night**

(Phoebe is sitting in the office chair still messing around on the computer and listening to her iPod. She feels a vibration in her pocket. She turns off her iPod and gets her phone out of her pocket. She sees that it is the Manor's number and quickly answers it.)

Phoebe: Wishing me luck on my first day…well, night, actually?

Piper (off screen): Yeah. Leo and I were just talking about you, and I thought I would give you a call.

Phoebe: Well, instead of you and your husband _talking_ at this late hour, you need to be getting busy so I can have lots of nieces!

Piper (off screen): Yeah well I want lots of nieces too! So you and Cole better start getting busy.

Phoebe: I don't think that will happen. (chuckling) I'm not sure if demons can breed.

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Kitchen**

**Night**

Piper: Yeah, well, let's hope not. I really don't want my daughter orbing out of the playpen to dodge a fireball.

Phoebe (off screen, laughing): Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen.

Piper: So, how is the first night going?

Phoebe (off screen): Pretty dull. Things got a little touch-and-go when I got a scare from one of the guys that work here.

Piper: Oh, what happened?

**INT. Morgue – Office**

**Night**

Phoebe: Long story.

(Rodriguez bursts through the doors of the hallway with a dead body bagged up on a slab. He signals for Phoebe to join him,)

Phoebe (cont): Hey Piper, I think things are about to pick up here. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, sweetie.

(Phoebe hangs up the phone and joins Rodriguez with the body. She looks a little jumpy.)

Rodriguez: First dead body you've ever seen?

Phoebe: No. But it's the first dead body that I've ever had to deal with.

(Davis now enters the room.)

Davis: So what do we have?

Rodriguez: Young female, barely over eighteen years old. She was found in an alley about an hour ago. Her parents have been notified and should be on their way down here. Time of death according to her liver temperature was around 10:30 PM.

Davis: Anything specific about the crime scene we should know before the autopsy?

Rodriguez: Well, she was found on the ground but the brick wall she was found near had holes blown through them…almost like they were trying to demolish the building.

Davis: Anything else?

Phoebe: How about her name?

(Rodriquez and Davis both gave a sympathetic look to Phoebe.)

Davis: Her name really isn't important. I know how you feel, though. She was so young and probably taken before her time. It's okay to feel bad for her.

Rodriguez: Hayley Johnson. That's her name.

(After a moment of mourning, Davis looks at Phoebe to give her the first instructions on how to handle a body.)

Davis: Alright, the first thing you will need to do is check her hands for any sign of scars or bruises. This could tell us if she tried to fight the attacker off.

(Phoebe puts on a pair of latex gloves and picked up Hayley's hand. After only seconds of looking at her hands, Phoebe is sucked into a premonition of Hayley's last moments before she was murdered.)

**Premonition**

**Earlier that day**

_(Hayley is running down the alley that she was found in. She stops to look around her to possibly see the best way out of the situation, or to see if her attacker was anywhere near her. Out of nowhere, a tornado zooms into the alley. Once it stops, it reveals Shax.)_

_Hayley: What are you?_

_Shax (moaning): The end._

_(Shax throws one of his energy balls toward Hayley. She ducks and it blows straight through the brick wall behind her. Hayley turns to look at the damage Shax has made, and he throws another energy ball at her. When she turns back to Shax, she is hit by the second energy ball and slams into the brick wall behind her. She is killed on impact._

**End of Premonition**

**Present**

(Davis and Rodriquez look at Phoebe strangely. Phoebe looks at Hayley with a shocked expression that won't go away.)

Davis: Phoebe, are you okay?

Phoebe (whispering): Shax.

Davis (confused): I'm sorry?

Voice (whispering): _Phoebe._

(Without warning, Hayley opens her eyes and looks at Phoebe, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of her. Phoebe, startled, jumps back a little as Hayley says two words.)

Hayley (whispering): _Help me._

(Everything around Phoebe faded out as she was sent back in time. She saw different events of her day replay in her head when finally it stopped.)

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Living Room**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe is asleep on the couch, just like she was earlier in the day. Once again, she jerks out of her sleep to see Leo standing over on the couch, just as she did that afternoon. Again her jerking shakes the couch, which shakes the stand knocking over a picture of her mother. Phoebe sighs in frustration and pushes herself up from the couch. When she pushes herself off of the couch she hits the remote turning on the TV. The news is on.)

Leo: Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

(Phoebe looks at Leo confused. Cut to black.)

**End of Act 3**

**Act 4**

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Living Room**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe, still looking at Leo, realizes that the TV is on. She picks up the remote and mutes it.)

Phoebe: Leo, what are you doing here?

Leo: I'm here to talk to you about your new job at the morgue.

Phoebe: Oh, you were so right! I _never_ should have taken that job. That place creeps me out!

Leo (confused): Phoebe, are you feeling okay? Your job at the morgue doesn't start until tonight.

Phoebe: No, it started last night. This dead girl came in after Shax killed her.

Leo: How do you know that?

Phoebe: Because I had a premonition of her attack and then she…

(Phoebe pauses to think about Hayley asking for her help. Then she tries to think of what happens next but only remembers Leo waking her up. After a moment, Leo anxious to hear what she has to say, tries to prompt her to speak.)

Leo: Yeah…

Phoebe: Nothing.

(Phoebe looks at the TV and sees that the winning lottery numbers are being called. To see if she isn't completely insane she un-muted the TV.)

Woman: And tonight's lucky numbers are…

Phoebe: 30…4…29…and 17.

Woman: 30…4…29…and 17!

(Leo looks from her to the TV and back at her, looking very confused)

Leo: Did you have another premonition about the lottery?

(Phoebe knows that Leo wouldn't believe her very strange case of déjà vu so she thinks it would be best to lie to him.)

Phoebe: Um, yeah I did.

Leo: You didn't play, did you?

Phoebe: No. The last time I had a premonition about the lottery and played, I ended up having to make a _huge_ payment on a dress that I only wore once. And no pun intended, but I looked _deadly_ gorgeous.

(Phoebe recalled a time three years earlier when a demon, Javna, tried to steal her youth. Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have time to joke around with Leo and gets up off the couch)

Phoebe (cont): Look Leo, I gotta run. Oh and you can tell the Elders to shove it because I'm taking the job at the morgue.

Leo (confused): Alright. Do you mind if I grab a cup of coffee before I go, though? I have to look after a lot of charges tonight, and I don't really have time to go back home and make some. But it looks like you have fresh coffee.

(Leo pointed to the coffee maker, which had been set to make coffee at a certain time and had just finished. Phoebe makes her way to her bedroom, so she can get changed and turns around to face Leo in the living room.)

Phoebe: Yeah, that's fine. Cups are in that cabinet.

(Phoebe points out which cabinet Leo can find the cups in and runs into her room, closing the door behind her. As she is about to change her clothes she heard a mug break.)

Phoebe (cont, sighing): Of course.

Leo (off screen, yelling): SORRY!

(As Phoebe takes off her top to get changed, we cut over to the Police Station.)

EXT. Police Station

**INT. Parking Garage**

**Afternoon**

(Darryl is walking to his car. He is on his cell phone talking to Phoebe.)

Darryl: I'm telling you Phoebe, no bodies were found in an alley last night.

(Darryl unlocks his car and gets in.)

Phoebe (off screen): Are you absolutely positive?

EXT. Prescott Street

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe is walking down the street making her way towards Halliwell Manor. She is talking on her cell phone.)

Phoebe (cont): Her name was Hayley Johnson, and she was about 18 years old.

Darryl (off screen): Positive. But if this is a _future _innocent I can do a search on that name and get you an address.

EXT. Halliwell Manor

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe is now walking up the front steps of the Manor)

Phoebe: Uh, no thanks. I'll probably find her faster with my Wicca ways! Thanks anyway, sweetie. Bye.

(Phoebe closes her cell phone and opens the front door to the Manor.)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Front Door**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe opens the front door, takes a few steps into the house and stops. Realizing she doesn't live there anymore and can't burst in whenever she wants, she steps back to the door and knocks.)

Phoebe (yelling): PIPER?

Piper (off screen, yelling): I'M IN THE ATTIC!

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe walks into the attic and sees Piper moving boxes around, cleaning up the place a little.)

Phoebe: What are you doing Piper?

Piper: Cleaning.

Phoebe. The attic? Attics are meant to be messy and filled with junk.

Piper: I know, but they can also be organized.

Phoebe: Piper, as much running through this place as we do, do you really think it's worth trying to keep it clean?

Piper (frustrated): Phoebe, you must have forgotten that you are going to be the only one doing the running in this attic. You're only one that's still willing to risk her life to save innocents.

(Phoebe tries to play off the fact that she was coming to look at the Book of Shadows to save an innocent.)

Phoebe: Wh-wh-why would you assume that I'm coming up here to try and save an innocent?

Piper: Because you didn't call before you came over to see if I was home which obviously means you're not here to see me, and I heard you bust through that door and _then_ knock.

Phoebe (defeated): Okay you caught me.

Piper: So who's the innocent?

(Phoebe almost answers her question but realizes that Piper can't know that Phoebe is either having the biggest case of déjà vu, or she is reliving her day.)

Phoebe: I don't know her name, but I know Shax killed her…_will_ kill her. So I thought I would come by and do some research on him.

Piper: Well, we know his main targets are witches and doctors.

(Piper goes to walk out of the attic but Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe: Piper, wait. I know it's hard but you knew we were going to have to face him sooner or later.

Piper (in tears): HOW?! The Power of Three is dead Phoebe! We need Prue to vanquish him!

Phoebe: No, we don't. Before we made the deal with Tempus, you and Prue wounded him pretty badly.

Piper (in tears): That's because Prue was stronger than both of us combined. I'm done talking about this now. Go ahead and risk your life but I won't have any part in it.

(Piper walks out of the attic. Phoebe goes to stop her but thinks it would be best just to leave Piper alone. She has an innocent to save, and she knows that once Piper makes up her mind, it was like pulling teeth to get her to change her decision. Phoebe walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through the pages. After a few seconds she lands on Shax's page. She reads the page to herself.)

Phoebe: Okay, this tells me nothing that will help me with my innocent!

(The pages of the book flip by themselves and land on a page. Phoebe looks up towards the sky.)

Phoebe (cont): Thanks…whoever that was.

(Phoebe looks at the page that the book landed on.)

Phoebe (cont): The 'To Call A Lost Witch Spell'? How will that help me?

(A swirl of white lights enters the room in front of Phoebe revealing Grams.)

Grams: Hello, my darling. How are you, sweetie?

Phoebe: Are you kidding? I've been having the strangest day!

Grams: I know. I've been looking over you and Piper these last few weeks.

Phoebe: Well, where have you been? Piper was trying to call for _any_ family member after Prue's funeral.

Grams: Well, your mother and I were with Prue, helping her adjust.

Phoebe: How is she?

Grams: I can't tell you that for the same reason that the Elders didn't want you to take that job at the morgue, but don't worry honey, you will know soon enough.

Phoebe: What is _that_ supposed to mean?

(A jingle is heard, and Grams looks upwards.)

Grams: I'm sorry, my darling, but I must go now. Be safe…and try out that spell. It could help you more than you know.

(Grams is covered in bright white lights and disappears. Phoebe looks at the page, and then walks over to a bookshelf to get the ingredients she will need for her spell; Rosemary, Cypress, and a Yarrow Root. There is a quick cut to the Underworld as Phoebe walks over to a table.)

**INT. Underworld – Source's Lair**

**Eternal Night**

(The Source flames into an empty cavern. He looks around and flings his arm gently to his right. After a moment, the demon Shax enters the cavern in a tornado.)

The Source: I have an assignment for you.

(The Source lets out an evil chuckle and Shax bows his head. Now we cut back to the Manor.)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic**

**Afternoon – Night**

(Phoebe is reading from the Book of Shadows and uses her index finger to follow the words.)

Phoebe: Grind ingredients together while chanting.

(Phoebe picks up the mixing bowl and starts to grind the ingredients together.)

Phoebe (cont, chanting): Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.

(Phoebe sets down the bowl and waits for white orbs to appear, just like they did with Grams. After only a few seconds she herself is covered with the orbs and is taken away to a busy street.)

**EXT. Street**

**Afternoon – Night**

(Phoebe is very confused as the orbs stop, and she realizes where she is. Normally the spell would bring the person to her, not the other way around. After a moment of looking around Phoebe had a sigh of relief because no one saw her make her magical entrance)

Phoebe: Okay, where's my innocent?

(After a minute of looking in every direction for some sign of Hayley, Phoebe starts to walk down the street and there she is. Hayley is walking out of an apartment building…alive.

Phoebe: She's alive!

(Phoebe checks her watch.)

Phoebe (cont): For another hour.

**End of Act 4**

**Act 5**

**INT. Magic Shop**

**Night**

(As darkness falls in San Francisco, Phoebe can't help but get butterflies in her stomach. She knows that the attack on Hayley's life will happen soon. As Phoebe stands at the entrance of an occult magic shop, she looks around for Hayley, who has just entered, not even a minute before her. Phoebe doesn't have to look long because Hayley, who obviously works there, comes to the door and greets Phoebe.)

Hayley: Hello. How are you this lovely evening?

Phoebe: I'm just fine. And yourself?

Hayley: Wonderful. Are you looking for something in particular?

Phoebe: More like searching.

Hayley (confused): Oh. Well, if you need anything, my name is Hayley and you can just let me know.

Phoebe: I will. Thank you.

(Hayley walks behind the counter, and Phoebe walks around the shop, never taking her eyes off Hayley for more than thirty seconds. Phoebe knows that if Shax was sent to kill a witch, she had to be powerful and of great importance. Phoebe thinks she should question the innocent she needs to save.)

Phoebe (walking towards the counter): Excuse me.

Hayley: Yes?

Phoebe: I'm looking for some Burdock Rood and Eye of Newt. Do you carry that?

Hayley: Yes, we do. (pointing) Burdock Root is over there and (pointing in different direction) Eye of Newt is right there.

Phoebe: Thank you so much. I'm working on a potion and those are the last two ingredients I need.

Hayley: I'm sorry? You're making _one_ potion that calls for these two ingredients _together_?

Phoebe (smiling): Yes…why?

Hayley: Well it's not really my business but are you _trying_ to kill yourself. You never _EVER _mix Burdock Root and Eye of Newt. You must be a beginner. We do sale books for beginners.

Phoebe: Oh, no thank you. That won't be necessary. You must be a really powerful witch to know that.

Hayley: I wouldn't say powerful…just knowledgeable. No offense.

Phoebe: None taken. So…do you have any magic powers?

Hayley: No. I just practice the craft.

Phoebe (confused): So you have no magic powers?

Hayley: None at all. But I do know of people who do, three witches who live right here in San Francisco. They are known as the Charmed Ones.

(Phoebe's eyes get big. She didn't know how popular she and her sisters had become in the magical community. Hayley just stands there with the same smile on her face that she had throughout the entire conversation. Phoebe's eyes go back to normal halfway through her next sentence.)

Phoebe: Well, no offence, but for a very knowledgeable witch, you sure are slow on the know for some things.

Hayley (confused): I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Well, one of the Charmed Ones died a few weeks ago.

(Hayley, who has been smiling the whole time, has finally frowned. She lets out a gasp, and her right hand shoots up, covering her mouth. She looks horrified.)

Hayley: How do you know this?

Phoebe: Because she was my sister…I am a Charmed One.

Hayley: I don't understand. If you are a Charmed One then you must have known not to mix those two ingredients.

Phoebe: I did. I was just trying to see how powerful a witch you were.

Hayley (confused): Why?

(Phoebe thinks of a quick lie but decides to just tell Hayley the truth…except for the part where Hayley had actually died already and Phoebe was reliving her day.)

Phoebe: Because I am the one of the three that gets premonitions, and I had a premonition of you being murdered by the same demon that killed my sister.

Hayley: So you're saying that I am going to be killed in the matter of hours?

Phoebe: More like a matter of minutes.

Hayley (firmly): Please leave my store.

Phoebe: Look, Hayley, you are not going to die. I won't let it happen.

(Hayley comes out from behind the counter and starts pushing Phoebe toward the door.)

Hayley: I said go.

Phoebe: Hayley, please listen to me!

Hayley: I don't want to see you in my store ever again!

(Hayley pushes Phoebe out the door, slams it closed and locks it. Hayley, inside the store, leans against the door and slides down to the ground, pulls her knees to her chest and lets out a sigh, as a single tear makes its way down her face. Phoebe does the same on the other side of the door. She thinks she is going to lose her innocent.)

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**INT. Piper and Leo's Bedroom**

**Night**

(Piper and Leo are once again cuddling together under the covers, naked.)

Piper: So, you said earlier that Phoebe was acting weird today?

Leo: Yeah. I woke her up in her apartment, and she said that she had already worked at the morgue last night.

Piper: Huh. That's strange.

Leo: Yeah, and then when the lottery numbers were being picked on the TV, she knew what they were.

Piper: Well, she could have just had a premonition about the winning numbers. It wouldn't be the first time.

Leo: I know. That's what she said, but I still don't think that's true.

Piper: Well, if she needs to talk about something she will in her own time. You know Phoebe and you know that she will ask for help later rather than sooner.

(Leo and Piper share a kiss. Piper gets a worried look on her face.)

Leo: What is it?

Piper: I don't know. I just got a really bad feeling about something. Get dressed and take me to Phoebe!

**EXT. Magic Shop**

**Night**

(Phoebe gets off the ground and starts to walk off. She can't think of what else to do. Something tells her to stop at a certain point on the street. When she does she hears a door slam. She looks to her right and sees Hayley exiting what appears to be a back door to the Magic Shop that leads to an alley. Phoebe remembers that Hayley was found in an alley and sure enough, Phoebe sees the tornado that Shax will appear out of. Phoebe starts running towards Hayley.)

Phoebe (shouting): HAYLEY! WAIT!

(Hayley turns around to see Phoebe running towards her.)

Hayley: I told you to stay away from me!

(Just as Hayley turns back around, she sees the tornado that Phoebe saw.)

Hayley (cont): What the hell!

(The tornado comes right at Hayley, then swooshes to her left and stops, revealing Shax.)

Hayley (cont): What are you?

Shax (moaning): The end.

(Piper and Leo orb in just in time to see Shax throw an energy ball at Hayley. Piper raises her arms and freezes Shax and the energy ball. Phoebe finally catches up and tackles Hayley out of harms way.)

Phoebe: Stay down!

(Hayley nods her hand, telling Phoebe she understands. Piper looks around for something to get rid of the energy ball. Usually Prue would telekinetically send it back but with Prue gone, she needs to fend for herself. She sees a metal pipe and grabs it. She swings and knocks the energy ball right back at Shax. It hits him and knocks him against the wall a few feet behind him. He falls to the ground unconscious)

Piper: Alright people! We need a plan cause I don't know how long he is going to stay that way!

Phoebe: I think I might have one. (looking up, shouting) COLE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I NEED YOU!

(Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: You rang?

Piper: Phoebe, I don't know what help Cole is going to be.

Phoebe: Piper, you remember when you said that the only way you and Prue were able to even wound Shax was because Prue was the strongest of the three of us?

Piper: Yeah, why?

Phoebe: Well, I think that with your blasting power, Cole's energy balls and the vanquishing spell that maybe, just maybe, it will be enough to wound Shax or possibly even vanquish him.

Piper: Phoebe, that's quite a long shot.

Phoebe: I know but we have to at least try…for Prue.

(Piper lets out a sigh and closes her eyes for a moment, thinking.)

Piper: Okay.

(Shax wakes up and stands up.)

Shax (moaning): You can't stop me!

(Phoebe walks next to Piper and grabs her hand. Cole joins the two sisters)

Phoebe: Alright, on three. One…two…three!

(Piper starts blasting at Shax and Cole throws his energy balls. With every energy ball and blast from Piper, Shax takes a step backwards. After only a second Piper and Phoebe start chanting the vanquishing spell together)

Piper and Phoebe (chanting): Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!

(Shax is once again thrown back against the wall but this time he is not knocked out. The sisters and Cole repeat the process.)

Piper and Phoebe (chanting): Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!

Shax: AHH!

(With one final scream, Shax explodes. He is vanquished forever. Piper and Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. Hayley stands up.)

Hayley: Um…what the hell was that?!

Phoebe: Pure evil.

(We see shots of San Francisco's nightlife as time goes by with instrumental music playing in the background.)

EXT. Morgue

**INT. Office**

**Night**

(Phoebe is sitting at a desk searching for something to do on the Internet. After a few moments, a voice comes from the other room.)

Voice: _Phoebe_.

(Phoebe looks up from the computer and looks around to see if anyone had called her name, just like the night before.)

Voice: _Phoebe_.

(Phoebe, with a smile on her face, walks out into the next room and stands in front of the same slab with a sheet over a body as yesterday, knowing it is Rodriguez. She grabs the white sheet and rips it off a smiling Rodriguez.)

Phoebe: Can I help you?

Rodriquez: Aw…you're no fun!

(Phoebe and Rodriquez laugh. Rodriquez's beeper goes off.)

Rodriguez: Well, looks like you won't be bored on your first night. I got a pickup.

Phoebe (worried): Oh.

(Rodriguez gets off the slab and goes out into the main hallway, disappearing in a matter of minutes. Phoebe goes back into the office she came from and is surprised to see Davis talking with Cole.)

Phoebe: Hey Cole.

Cole: Hey.

Davis: Uh, I thought I'd keep him company. You and Rodriguez looked kinda chummy in there.

Phoebe: If that's what you want to call it. Davis can you…

Davis: Oh…yeah.

(Realizing he isn't needed, Davis walks out of the office.)

Cole: So what's the deal with us?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Cole: Well you slap me this afternoon and then later on you say you need me. Are we okay?

Phoebe: Yeah…we're okay.

(Phoebe and Cole hug and share a kiss.)

Phoebe (cont): Now if you don't mind, I have work to do.

Cole: I understand.

(The two share another kiss, and Cole shimmers out. Phoebe stands in the same spot, thinks for a moment, then pulls out her cell phone and dials the Manor's number.)

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**INT. Kitchen**

**Night**

(Piper runs into the kitchen wearing her robe and answers the ringing phone.)

Piper: Hello?

**INT. Morgue – Office**

**Night**

Phoebe: Hey Piper. I just wanted to say thanks for today. I know it must have been hard on you to save an innocent and vanquish Shax.

Piper (off screen): Yeah. it was at first but I don't know, after a minute it kinda felt like Prue was there with us.

Phoebe: You felt that too?

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Kitchen**

**Night**

Piper: Yeah. I mean. it doesn't make me want to get back on the demon vanquishing saddle but it does give me peace to know that if need be, we can still kick some demon ass when we need too.

Phoebe (off screen, laughing): Yeah, that is good to know. We did kick ass, didn't we?

Piper: Yeah, we did.

(Leo comes into the kitchen in his robe and walks up behind Piper, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.)

Piper (cont): Uh…Phoebes, I gotta go.

**INT. Morgue – Office**

**Night**

(Rodriquez wheels in a gurney with a dead body bag. Phoebe can hear Leo kissing Piper's neck and laughs.)

Phoebe: I gotta get off of here too. Good luck, sweetie.

Piper (off screen): What do you mean by that? Phoebe? Phoebe, are you…oh forget it.

(We hear a click as Piper hangs up the phone. Phoebe continues to laugh and shuts her cell phone off, walking out to join Davis and Rodriguez.)

Davis: What do we have here?

Rodriquez: Female found in an alley.

(Phoebe's heart sinks as she unzips the body bag revealing a total stranger.)

Rodriquez: Cancer. Witnesses say she just dropped dead. First dead body you've ever seen?

Phoebe: Hardly.

(A travelogue over San Francisco shows time passing between night and day. We finally stop at the cemetery where we see Phoebe standing at Prue's grave holding some flowers. The camera starts out showing Phoebe's entire body and slowly pans in to her face)

Phoebe (voice over): It's been the strangest day, an understatement I know. Did you have anything to do with it? I don't know. I only know I wish this day came a few weeks earlier. Then maybe I could have saved you too. Instead, I'll wait…for others. Maybe I couldn't save you but maybe, just maybe, this is your way of saving me.

(Phoebe looks into the camera. Cut to black.)

**End of Act 5**

**End of Episode**


	2. 1x02: The Crucible

**1x02**

**The Crucible**

**Story Written by: p3btvs**

**Edited by: p3btvs**

**Teaser**

**EXT. Downtown Restaurant**

**INT. Dining Area**

**Night**

(Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table waiting for their food. Piper takes a sip of her tea then clears her throat)

Piper: Alright tell me more about this contest because I still don't get it.

Phoebe: Well one High School student will win some contest and they'll get to come to the Morgue and see how the business goes.

Piper: See that's the part I don't get. Who the hell would want to work at a Morgue?

(Phoebe gets a fake offended look on her face)

Piper (cont): At that age.

(Phoebe laughs now that Piper finished her sentence)

Phoebe: It's not for _all_ High School students. It's just for seniors who are thinking about going into Medical School. They'll have a chance to see what to expect.

(The waiter comes and sets Piper and Phoebe's food down)

Piper: So why are the kids seeing what it's like at the graveyard shift?

Phoebe (laughing): They won't. Their name will be drawn later on tonight then tomorrow they will come and check it out. Davis wants me there because I'm new and I can connect with them better because I barely have a clue.

Piper: Well good luck.

Phoebe (unsure): Thank you…?

(Piper and Phoebe start eating their food. Cut to Davis's office in the Morgue)

**INT. Morgue – Davis's Office**

**Night**

(A short balding man with glasses holding a shoebox under his left arm walks up to Davis's office door. He uses his free hand to knock on the door frame. Davis looks up from the paper work he was pretending to be focused on)

Davis: Can I help you?

Man: Uh, yeah, I'm Mr. Gates from the High School.

Davis: Oh right, please come in.

(Mr. Gates walks in and sets the shoebox on Davis's desk)

Mr. Gates: These are the essays of all the students who were interested. I didn't go through them so…I apologize in advance for any profanity that may have been written.

Davis: No apologies necessary. I know how kids can be.

(Davis opens the shoebox and sees many essays written by many teens on why they should be chosen for the grand tour of the Morgue)

Davis (cont): How am I supposed to go through all these essays in one night?

Mr. Gates: Look, I know these kids. They are all sophisticated, funny, and very bright for their age. Your best bet would be to write down their names and draw them from a hat because if you actually read those essays, you're in for one hell of a decision.

Davis: Thanks for the tip.

Mr. Gates: No problem. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go.

(Mr. Gates walks out of the office. Davis takes out all the essays. He starts to read the one on top by Justin Green. After a second he takes a piece of paper and starts flipping through the essays to just get the person's name and writes it down)

INT. Downtown Restaurant – Dining Area

**Night**

(The waiter brings the bill to Piper and Phoebe's table. They both reach for it and grab it at the same time. It then turns into a game of tug-a-war)

Piper: Phoebe I am the older sister, let me pay.

Phoebe: Yeah but I am the one who has the new job, I should pay. Plus I invited you here! Now let go!

Piper: You let go!

Phoebe: No, you let go!

(A very handsome man who is eating alone at the table next to them turns to them and pulls out his credit card)

Man: How about you both let go. Dinner will be on me.

(Realizing that the man is hitting on them Phoebe quickly responds)

Phoebe: Sorry, she's married, and much like this bill, I'm taken!

(With one final tug Phoebe pulls the bill right out of Piper's hand. The man can be seen in the background putting away his credit card and looking very embarrassed about being turned down. Piper shoots Phoebe a playfully hateful look while Phoebe just smiles at her while putting her own credit card into the flap)

**INT. Morgue – Davis's Office**

**Night**

(Davis is finally finished writing down the names of all the students. He grabs Rodriquez's hat from the coat stand in his office and throws all the pieces of paper in there. He mixes them up by shaking the hat around and finally puts his hand inside, and looks in the opposite direction as we see inside the hat. One single piece of paper begins to glow a bright golden color and magically makes all the other pieces disappear. Being the only piece of paper in the hat to grab, Davis does so and pulls it out. When he looks at the piece of paper he gets a look of realization on his face. He looks inside the hat and sees all the other pieces of paper. He shrugs off the feeling of not feeling any other papers and sets the hat down. He unfolds the piece in his hand and reads the name aloud)

Davis: Jessica Duncan…welcome to the Morgue

**Opening Credits**

**Act 1**

**Travelogue – Scenery of San Francisco – Instrumental Music**

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Bedroom**

**Morning**

(Cole walks into the bedroom holding a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, a glass of milk, and a small vase with one single red rose in it. There is also a newspaper off to the side of the tray. He puts the tray on top of a sleeping Phoebe. She feels the pressure on her chest and jumps up knocking breakfast everywhere)

Phoebe: Oh honey, did you make me breakfast in bed?

Cole: Yes. Thanks for ruining it.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry baby! But you know I'm a little jumpy when something wakes me up. I have been attacked by demons for the past three years.

Cole: Yeah, I know. It's my fault.

(Phoebe gets out of bed and puts her hair up in a pony tail)

Phoebe: May I ask what the occasion is?

Cole: Now who is the one to forget our anniversary?

(Phoebe thinks really hard then sees the newspaper she knocked over. She picks it up and looks at the date)

Phoebe: You did…_again_. Our anniversary is tomorrow.

(Cole looks shocked and snatches the newspaper from Phoebe and checks the date)

Cole: Damn! Well then consider this an apology for last week.

(Phoebe laughs and pats Cole on the chest and walks out of the bedroom)

Phoebe: Yeah, nice try buddy!

INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo – Kitchen Morning

(Phoebe walks into the kitchen and starts to pour herself a cup of coffee. Cole stands in the doorway of the bedroom holding the newspaper)

Cole: Well aren't you going to help me clean up this mess?

Phoebe: I can't. I don't even have time to drink this cup of coffee! I have to be at the morgue in an hour.

Cole: I thought you worked nights.

Phoebe: Remember, I have to give that contest winner a grand tour.

Cole: Right. See I got my days mixed up. I thought _that_ was tomorrow and _today_ was our anniversary.

Phoebe: Sorry to disappoint you.

(She pours the rest of her coffee down the drain and rinses out her cup. She walks right past Cole and into the restroom to brush her teeth and officially start her day. At a certain angle we see Cole cleaning up the mess and Phoebe in the bathroom)

Cole: So when are _we _going to have some time together?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Cole: Well it seems lately you are either at the morgue or with Piper.

Phoebe: Well that will change soon. The temp agency is going to call me later tonight with a new job.

(Phoebe rinses out her mouth and walks up to Cole)

Phoebe (cont): And you sir, will have me all to yourself tomorrow.

(Phoebe and Cole kiss)

Phoebe: But today, duty calls.

Cole: I understand. Oh hey, did you ever start that potion to strip me of my powers.

Phoebe: No.

Cole: Well you need to. I may not be here when you get back. The Source has every bounty hunter after me ever since I helped vanquish Shax.

Phoebe: I know, but like you said, I don't have that much time lately.

(Phoebe looks at the clock on her nightstand)

Phoebe: Ooh, I seriously need to go now!

(Quick cut over to P3)

EXT. P3

**INT. P3 – Bar**

**Morning**

(Piper is going through some paperwork while talking on the phone)

Piper (cont): What do you mean she can't play tonight? I have a contract with her.

(Piper pauses for a minute as the man on the other end of the phone speaks for a minute)

Piper (cont): Nathan, she is a new artist that appeals to teenagers and that is who I need for my teen night!

(Nathan speaks on the other end as Piper goes through papers. She finds a paper she is obviously looking for and cuts Nathan off)

Piper (cont): Oh don't pull that crap! I'm looking at the contract right here and if this Avril chick is not at my club by seven o'clock tonight I'm going to sue your ass for every penny you have!

(Piper hangs up the phone. She grabs a poster that we can't see and walks up the front steps and out the front door)

EXT. P3 Morning

(Piper hangs up the poster. It is a picture of future punk rock Canadian singer Avril Lavigne. It reads "Artists on the Rise. Avril Lavigne. P3 8:00 P.M." Piper walks back inside the club. Cut to morgue)

EXT. Morgue

**INT. Office**

**Morning**

(Phoebe and Davis are sitting in the Office waiting for Jessica to show up. After a few seconds of laughter and joking there is a knock on the door. Phoebe and Davis both look in the direction and see a young 17-year-old High School student dressed in all black with a backpack slung over her shoulder)

Davis: Hi! Are you Jessica?

Jessica: That's what my birth certificate says.

(Davis and Phoebe let out a small laugh while Jessica stands in the doorway. Phoebe jumps off the desk and walks towards Jessica with her hand out)

Phoebe: Hi, I'm Phoebe and I will be your tour guide today.

(Jessica shakes Phoebe's hand and Phoebe is sucked into a premonition)

Premonition Yesterday Morning

(Jessica is sitting on the floor in what appears to be her room. White candles surround her as she holds a piece of paper. She chants a spell and the piece of paper she is holding begins to glow. A voice is heard off screen)

Woman (off screen): Jessica! You're going to be late for school! And don't forget your essay!

Jessica (waving paper): I got it!

End of Premonition

Jessica: Uh, you okay Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm just fine. So let's get started on this tour shall we?

Davis: If you need me to explain something to her Phoebe, you know where I am.

Phoebe: Gotcha.

(Phoebe and Jessica exit the office and begin their tour; their first stop, the Standards Room)

INT. Morgue – Standards Room

**Morning**

Phoebe: So this is the standards room. All bodies come here to be processed after they have been picked up.

Jessica: What do you mean by processed?

Phoebe: Ya know, fingernail clippings, fingerprints, hairs. Anything that needs to be collected so the police can rule the dead person out as being the killer if the crime scene shows evidence of an obvious homicide.

Jessica: Oh. Okay.

(Jessica pulled out a notebook and a pen from her backpack and started taking notes)

Jessica (cont): And where does the person go for an autopsy?

Phoebe: They come back here. If it is a homicide, once the body is processed we put it in a crypt until we get the "a-ok" from the police. Then we begin with the autopsy.

Jessica: So you only collect all this stuff from the body if it is a homicide?

Phoebe: Mostly. It's rare that you do it with victims who die of natural causes.

Jessica: Wow. You sure do know your stuff! Why did that guy ask you to get him if you couldn't answer anything?

Phoebe: Well I've only been working here a week and to tell you the truth, I've never been to medical school.

Jessica: Well then how did you get the job?

Phoebe: Temp agency. Let's continue our tour in the Crypt.

INT. Morgue – Crypt

**Morning**

(Cut to the Crypt. Phoebe pushes open the duo swinging doors and enters the room. Jessica is right on her tail)

Jessica: That's weird that a temp agency would have someone without medical history working at a morgue.

Phoebe: Yeah, I think it was just meant to be though.

Jessica: What do you mean by that?

Phoebe: I'll let ya know when I have it positively figured out myself. But enough about me, what about you! An entire senior class and you get chosen. How lucky do you feel?

Jessica: Oh, luck had nothing to do with it. So why is this place called a Crypt? That's kinda creepy.

Phoebe: Well I think it has to do with all the crypts in here.

Jessica (laughing): Oh. I feel stupid.

Phoebe: Don't. I think I asked that same question when I had my grand tour. Each body that either had an autopsy and is waiting for burial, or is waiting to get an autopsy, is put in one of these to keep them cool.

Jessica: Why do they need to stay cold?

Phoebe: Well a dead body usually starts to get a little ripe when you leave it out at room temperature for a few days.

Jessica (embarrassed): Golly, I'm just full of dumb questions today.

Phoebe: Please stop that. You're here to learn so go ahead and ask the dumb questions.

Jessica (at ease): Okay.

Phoebe: I have a pretty dumb question…why didn't luck have to do with anything?

Jessica (confused): I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Earlier, you said that luck had nothing to do with you winning.

Jessica: Oh that. I think you know what it means.

Phoebe (confused): I'm sorry?

Jessica: That was a premonition you had back there wasn't it?

Phoebe (stunned): I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.

Jessica: It's okay; I'm not going to blow your cover. I think I know what you saw.

Phoebe: Yeah, and what might that be?

Jessica: You saw me casting a spell on my essay so I would win.

Phoebe: How do you know all this?

Jessica: Because I kinda…forced the premonition on you.

Phoebe (shocked): WHAT?

Jessica: Oh please don't act so shocked. I need your help. I think my classmates are going to try and kill me.

Phoebe: What makes you think I can help you with anything?

Jessica: You're a Charmed One, aren't you?

(Phoebe walked a little closer towards Jessica and started to lower her voice hoping Jessica would catch on)

Phoebe: I don't think we need to announce it that loudly.

Jessica: Oh, right.

Phoebe: So what is it that you need help with?

Jessica: You know what, never mind. I should really go.

(Jessica starts to run out of the crypt. Phoebe chases after her. She is just about to catch up with Jessica at the elevator when Davis walks in front of Phoebe and stops her)

Davis: Hey your sister is on the phone.

(Phoebe sees the elevator doors open and Jessica walks inside)

Phoebe: Tell her I'll call her back.

(Phoebe walks past Davis and runs for the elevator but she doesn't make it in time. The doors close right as she gets there. Phoebe presses the 'Up' button repeatedly. Davis walks over to her)

Davis: Alright the sister thing was a lie, it's really the temp agency.

Phoebe (confused): Why would you lie about that?

Davis: Because I really don't want you to leave. Call me crazy but I think you belong here. And I knew you would tell me to tell your sister you would call her back.

Phoebe: Davis, if you want me to stay all you have to do is ask. I really like it here and trust me, you're not crazy because I think I'm meant to be here too. But I have to do something right now so tell them I will call them back.

Davis: Gotcha

Phoebe: Thanks sweetie.

(Phoebe continues pressing the 'Up' button on the elevator as we cut over to P3)

INT. P3 – Front Steps Afternoon

(Leo comes down the front steps and looks around the club as Piper is wiping down the bar. Leo takes notice of all the pink hearts with skulls inside of them and walks over to the bar)

Leo: What's with all the skulls inside the cute hearts?

Piper: Oh it's the performer's _symbol_.

Leo: What?

Piper: Yeah, don't get me started. I honestly don't think this Avril chick is going to make it. You mark my words; I'm going to have to let her play my club in about a year out of pity!

Leo (laughing): Duly noted. So what is there to do? I'm here to help.

Piper: Nothing. Everything is done.

Leo: What? You did everything by yourself?

Piper: No. Cole came by before his job interview to help me while my husband was nowhere to be found.

Leo: Piper that isn't fair.

Piper: You're right Leo. It it's not fair. It's not fair that my husband spends the entire day in the heavens doing God knows what while I'm stuck here on Earth making sure our only source of income stays in business.

Leo: Piper, please calm down.

Piper: No Leo! I won't calm down! It terrifies me when you're gone all day with no word.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because they could take you away!

Leo: I know. It scares me too. But they don't know yet.

Piper: How do you know that? They can be watching our every move and listening to every word we say and they could find out.

Leo: They don't do that.

Piper: Yes they do. After what happened last year, when they took you away after we tried to get married, don't tell me they don't do that. Why do you think I haven't told Phoebe about the…

(Piper pauses as she catches herself talking a little too loud. She takes a quick look around then finishes her sentence in a whisper)

Piper (cont, whispering): About the baby.

(Piper and Leo share worried looks as we cut over to Cole's interview)

INT. Johnson Law Firm – Office

**Afternoon**

(Cole is sitting in a leather chair at a very cluttered desk. He is sharing a laugh with Mr. Johnson, the business owner)

Mr. Johnson: Alright Mr. Turner I must confess, you are more than qualified for this job, but, you won't be starting off in the courtroom. The only thing I'm really looking for right now is an assistant.

Cole: Oh.

Mr. Johnson: But don't worry. A man with your talents probably won't stay an assistant for long. I know it will be a step down from what you previously did Mr. District Attorney, but if you're still interested, I would love for you to be a part of my company.

(Cole pauses to think it over. After a moment he rises from the very comfortable chair he was sitting in, and holds out his hand)

Cole: When can I start?

(Mr. Johnson rises from his chair and shakes Cole's hand. He presses a button on his telephone keypad and a woman answers)

Mr. Johnson (to phone): Kelly, please let Mr. Turner know when he can start.

Kelly (off screen): Yes sir.

Mr. Johnson: If you step right outside Kelly will tell you everything you need to know.

Cole: Thank you.

Mr. Johnson: No, thank you.

(Cole exits the office as we get a shot of Mr. Johnson with an evil grin. The Source flames into the office. Mr. Johnson looks as if he expected him to do so)

Mr. Johnson: So, _that_ was the almighty Belthazor?

The Source: Don't underestimate him. He is a very capable demon.

Mr. Johnson: Well I can't tell you how excited I am to have him on my staff here.

The Source: Don't let him know whom he is working for just yet. He won't accept his destiny. But just wait, the time will come.

(Mr. Johnson bows his head in agreement)

**End of Act 1**

Act 2

**EXT. Street**

**Afternoon**

(Jessica is walking on the sidewalk listening to her iPod. Phoebe is running after her)

Phoebe: Jessica! Jessica! Wait up!

(Phoebe catches up with Jessica and grabs her by the arm and turns her around. Jessica takes her headphones out of her ears)

Jessica: I thought I ditched you.

Phoebe: Yeah, well you thought wrong. You know you can talk to me, right?

(Jessica looks skeptical)

Phoebe (cont): Please. I can be a very good listener.

(Jessica takes a long pause as she considers her answer)

Jessica: Okay. But can it wait until I get out of school? I'm going to be late if I don't get back now. Mrs. Jackson hates me enough as it is.

Phoebe: Okay. Where do you want to meet?

Jessica: There is a Starbuck's across the street from my school and I'm craving a White Chocolate Mocha. Can we meet there? I'll buy.

Phoebe: Perfect. I'll be there.

(Jessica puts her headphones back in her ears and walks off. Phoebe smiles at her and turns around to walk back to the morgue. Cut to Halliwell Manor)

EXT. Halliwell Manor

**INT. Kitchen**

**Afternoon**

(Piper walks into the kitchen from the laundry room and sees Cole pacing back and forth. She watches him for a second then whistles. Cole Jumps)

Cole: Oh Piper. You scared me.

Piper: Uh-huh. Sure I did. What do you need Cole?

Cole: Your help. I had an interview today and I got the job.

Piper: Congratulations!

Cole: Thank you.

Piper: Why do you need my help?

Cole: Well now that I have this job I want Phoebe to quit hers.

(Piper lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes. She walks out of the kitchen and walks her way through the manor up to her room. Cole follows)

Piper: Let me get this straight. Now that you have a job you want Phoebe to quit hers? Don't you think that is a little sexist? You know Phoebe is _never_ going to agree with this!

Cole: Oh no no no. I don't want her to not have a job at all, just not a job at the morgue. It's creepy.

Piper: Well finally someone who feels the same way I do! But I can already tell you she is not going to go for it. She likes it there.

(Piper is about to walk into her bedroom but then stops. She sees Cole has not caught up with her so she shuts the door before he has a chance to see her room. She begins to walk to Phoebe's old room. Cole follows her)

Cole: Why are you going in Phoebe's old room?

Piper: Because Phoebe left some clothes in there.

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Phoebe's Old Room**

**Afternoon**

(Now in the room, Piper starts searching through the closet for something to wear for the concert later that night. Cole leans up against the doorway)

Cole: Why do you need Phoebe's clothes?

(Piper is staring at an outfit hanging up in the closet. Cole looks as her)

Cole (cont): Piper?

(Piper jerks out of her trance and looks at Cole)

Piper: Oh. Sorry.

(Piper holds up the outfit she was staring at against her and turns to Cole)

Piper (cont): What do you think of this?

(Cole stares at the outfit. It doesn't match Piper or her personality at all. He looks up at her with a confused and disgusted look on his face)

Cole: Are you kidding?

Piper (sighs): Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking.

(Piper puts the outfit back in the closet. She stands with one hand on her hip and the other under her chin with her index finger tapping against her chin. She turns to Cole)

Piper (cont): You're a demon right?

Cole (joking): I try not to be.

Piper (laughing): You know what I mean. You're a demon, which means you're naturally a badass, which mean you know how to dress like one!

Cole: Piper what are you getting at?

Piper: I'm getting to my point…which is you help me with my problem and I'll help you with yours.

Cole: And what is your problem?

Piper: I need something to wear to P3 tonight and I've got no clue. The last time I dressed like a badass punk rocker was never!

Cole: Okay calm down, I'll help.

(Piper and Cole shake hands. Cut to the Heavens)

**INT. Heavens**

**Afternoon**

(Leo orbs in and searches the crowd of busy Whitelighters and Elders. He sees the Elder he is looking for and walks over to her)

Leo: Sandra!

(The Elder that Leo called for turns around to see the source of the shouting. She sees Leo and walks towards him)

Sandra: Leo, finally! I've been calling you for hours. Where have you been?

Leo: Yeah sorry about that. I was with Piper. What did you need to talks to me about?

Sandra: To be honest with you we need to talk to you about Piper.

Leo (nervous): We?

Sandra: The other Elders and I. We need to talk to you and Piper, together.

Leo: Okay…I'll go get her.

Sandra: No. You know she can't come here. We will meet in the manor in an hour.

Leo: I'll orb down there and tell her but she's not going to like it.

Sandra: She doesn't have a choice.

(Immediate cut to Piper looking furious)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Conservatory**

**Afternoon**

Piper: The hell I don't! You orb your ass up there right now and tell them not to come here!

Leo: I can't.

Piper: Why not?

Sandra: Because it's too late to stop us.

(Piper turns around when she hears Sandra's voice and sees six other Elders with her. Piper looks even more furious than before and scared at the same time. Leo walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Leo: You said an hour.

Sandra: I lied. We didn't want you two to run off.

Piper: Why would we have any reason to run?

Sandra: Because we know.

(Piper and Leo share a concerned look. Cut to coffee shop)

**EXT. Coffee Shop – Outside Patio**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe sips on a cup of coffee looking around for Jessica. She checks her watch and sighs when she sees its way past their meeting time. Phoebe takes the last sip of her coffee and gets up. She throws her cup away and walks across the street to Jessica's school. She walks up to the main entrance and sees a crowd of people inside. She walks in the school and up to the crowd. She taps a student on the shoulder. He turns around)

Phoebe: Excuse me, do you know Jessica Duncan?

Student: Yeah I know her. And don't think you're going to get to beat the witch before I do!

Phoebe: WHAT?

(Phoebe looks at the crowd and realizes that it isn't a crowd, it's a mob full of angry students and teachers screaming and shouting. Phoebe fights her way up to the front where she sees a woman beating Jessica with a baseball bat)

Phoebe (cont): HEY!

(Phoebe fights the bat out of the woman's hands and kicks her into the crowd. She swings the bat at anyone who comes near)

Phoebe (cont): BACK OFF! GET OUT OF HERE! GO!

(The crowd departs after a minute and Phoebe tosses the bat aside. She runs over to Jessica and kneels down and holds her)

Phoebe (cont): Jessica? Come on sweetie stay with me.

(Phoebe feels for a pulse when Jessica doesn't respond. There isn't one)

Phoebe (cont): Oh no.

(Phoebe lays Jessica's body gently on the ground and jerks into a premonition)

**Premonition**

**Night**

(Jessica is getting beat to death again only this time at night and in an alley)

**End of Premonition**

Phoebe (cont): What the hell?

(Jessica's eyes open and she looks at Phoebe)

Jessica (whispering): Help me.

(Everything around Phoebe fades away as she sees different events play in her head. When it stops she wakes up to Cole setting a tray of breakfast on her chest. Just like before she knocks it everywhere)

**INT. Phoebe and Cole's Condo**

**Morning**

Phoebe: Oh sweetie, breakfast in bed?

Cole: Yeah, our Anniversary…

Phoebe: Is tomorrow…but I will accept it as an apology. Now I really have to go.

(Phoebe jumps up out of the bed and puts her hair in a ponytail as she runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth)

Cole: So you're not going to help me clean this up?

Phoebe: Nope. Sorry but I have to go to the morgue. Remember the tour?

Cole: Oh right. Well I guess I'll see you later tonight then.

(Phoebe comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She kisses Cole on the cheek and starts to walk off)

Phoebe: Good luck on your interview today.

Cole: Thanks

(Phoebe and Cole share a look before she darts out of the condo)

**EXT. Street**

**Morning**

(Phoebe is walking up the steps of Halliwell Manor. She is on her cell phone with Piper)

Phoebe: Why are you at the club this early?

(Cut to P3. Piper is on the phone and going through papers)

**INT. P3 – Piper's Office**

**Morning**

Piper: Because I need to get the club ready for Teen Night, not to mention the sound check because Kenny called in sick. To be honest I'm just trying to keep my mind off of Leo.

Phoebe (off screen): Why? Did you two have a fight?

(Piper realizes that she almost slipped up about the baby and changes the subject quickly)

Piper: Uh…never mind. Why are you demon hunting this early?

Phoebe (off screen): What makes you think I'm demon hunting?

Piper: Because I can hear the pages of the book flipping.

(Cut to Halliwell Manor)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic**

**Morning**

(Phoebe's eyes get big and she takes a deep breath)

Phoebe: Yeah Piper I didn't really hear you I think I have a bad connection. I'm going through a tunnel. I gotta go.

Piper (off screen): Phoebe? Phoebe!

Phoebe: Yeah I'll tell Cole you said hey. Good luck with the club.

Piper (off screen): PHOEBE!

(Phoebe hangs up her phone and continues to look through the Book of Shadows)

Phoebe: Okay give me a spell, any spell.

(Phoebe lands on a page and reads aloud)

Phoebe (cont): Protection Spell. This spell will provide protection for an innocent for up to twenty-four hours.

(Phoebe gets a pen and some paper as her cell phone rings. She sees that it's the morgue calling. She answers)

Phoebe (cont): Davis, I know I'm so late but I'll be there in ten minutes.

(Cut over to the morgue)

**INT. Morgue – Davis' Office**

**Morning**

(Davis is sitting at his desk on the phone with Phoebe. Jessica is standing in the background flipping through a medical book)

Davis: Well hurry up. She's getting a little testy.

(Davis hangs up the phone and looks at Jessica)

Davis (cont): She'll be here in a few minutes.

Jessica: Great. Is there a bathroom in this place?

Davis: Yeah.

(Davis gets out of his chair and shows Jessica where the bathroom is)

**INT. Morgue – Bathroom**

**Morning**

(Jessica walks into the bathroom and locks the door. She sits down on the floor, closes her eyes, and begins to rock back and forth. Cut to Halliwell Manor)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic**

**Morning**

(Phoebe finishes copying the Protection Spell and shuts the Book of Shadows. She starts to walk out of the attic folding the piece of paper she wrote the spell on. She puts the spell in her pocket and looks up to see Jessica Astral Project right in front of her)

Phoebe: AH! Jessica! Do _not_ do that!

Jessica (confused): How do you know who I am?

Phoebe: That is a long story that we will, without a doubt, get to later.

Jessica: Good. I need your help!

Phoebe: Yeah no kidding. I need –

Jessica: I'm going to die.

(Phoebe stands there looking shocked as Jessica Astral Projects out of the attic)

Phoebe: Nice cliffhanger!

(Phoebe starts to walk out of the attic. Fade to black)

**End of Act 2**

**Act 3**

**EXT. Morgue**

**INT. Hallway**

**Morning**

(Phoebe walks down the hall of the Morgue and is about to walk in to Davis' Office when she sees Jessica coming out of the bathroom)

Phoebe: Hold it right there young lady!

Jessica: Young lady?

(Phoebe walks up to Jessica and grabs her by her arm and pulls her in to the crypt. Once inside the crypt Phoebe forces Jessica to be face-to-face with her)

**INT. Crypt**

**Morning**

Phoebe: How do you know you're going to die?

Jessica: I don't _know _that I'm going to die. I can just feel it.

Phoebe: Well you're going to start talking because guess what.

Jessica: What?

Phoebe: You are going to die, unless you can tell me how to keep your classmates from beating you to death.

Jessica: What? That's how it happens? I mean I knew they hated me but damn.

Phoebe: This is no time for jokes! This needs to be dealt with now because we don't have that much time. I know you know how to Astral Project but is there anything else you can do.

Jessica: Nope. That's it. And I can't really do that. I mean I don't have magic powers I just read up on how to Astral Project.

Phoebe: So you don't know about demons or anything?

Jessica: I always figured they existed but I have never met one.

Phoebe: Well have you done any spells recently?

Jessica: Yeah, the one to make me win this contest so I can get you to help me.

Phoebe: And that's it?

Jessica: Yeah.

(Just then Davis walks into the room)

Davis: Oh there you are. Phoebe your sister is…

Phoebe: Tell the temp agency I will call them back.

Davis: Oaky.

(Davis begins to walk off but then realizes what just happened and turns around)

Davis (cont): How did you…

Phoebe: Later.

Davis: Okay.

(Davis walks out of the Crypt.)

Jessica: I should really get going.

Phoebe: No. You're staying right here until we get to the bottom of this. I'm not letting you anywhere near those classmates of yours.

(Davis walks back into the Crypt)

Davis: Hey Phoebe, we just got a call and Aaron is out on lunch so I'll go pick it up and you can continue the tour.

Phoebe: That's fine.

Davis: Adios.

(Jessica's eyes get big as Davis says goodbye in Spanish. Davis walks out of the room and Phoebe looks at Jessica whose eyes are still big)

Phoebe: What is it?

Jessica: I just remembered I did cast another spell.

Phoebe: Uh-huh?

Jessica: I cast a spell to Odio.

Phoebe: Odio? Who is Odio?

Jessica: Someone who could bring peace to the class. But obviously the spell went wrong if my class beats me to death.

Phoebe: Okay this is what's going to happen. We are going to wait in Davis' office until he gets back. When he does, we are going to my sister's house to look through a book and see if we can find out any information on Odio. Okay?

Jessica: Okay.

(Phoebe and Jessica walk out of the Crypt. Cut to P3)

**EXT. P3**

**INT. Bar**

**Morning**

(Piper and Leo are continuing the conversation they were having the day before)

Leo: I don't know why you're keeping the baby a secret from Phoebe. It's not like she wouldn't understand.

Piper: Because she has enough on her plate and I don't want her to worry about me and this baby.

(Leo looks up hearing the jingles of the Elders. He looks back at Piper)

Leo: They're calling.

Piper: How convenient, they're calling right after our discussion about a certain something.

Leo: It's probably not related.

Piper: Yeah right.

Leo: Well I have to go.

Piper: Yeah me too. I need to pick out an outfit for tonight. I love you.

Leo: I love you too.

(Leo orbs out. Piper stands there for a minute. There is a noise of a baby crying and Piper walks into her office.

**INT. P3 – Office**

**Morning**

(Piper walks over to a playpen and picks up a crying baby. She begins to bounce her up and down trying to calm her)

Piper: It's okay. I won't let them take you away. I'm not going to let them find your parents. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. Prue may be gone but we proved last week that we are still the Charmed Ones. I can do this. I know I can.

(Cut to Cole's interview)

INT. Johnson Law Firm – Office

**Afternoon**

Mr. Johnson: If you step right outside Kelly will tell you everything you need to know.

Cole: Thank you.

Mr. Johnson: No, thank you.

(Cole exits the office as we get a shot of Mr. Johnson with an evil grin. The Source flames into the office. Mr. Johnson looks as if he expected him to do so)

The Source: We have a problem.

Mr. Johnson: What is it my liege?

The Source: It would appear that someone has restarted the day.

Mr. Johnson: I'm sorry?

The Source: Tempus has informed me that there has been a ripple in time. We think the Charmed Ones are trying to bring back their sister and that can't happen. So we are going to have to speed up our plan.

Mr. Johnson: I don't follow.

The Source: We need to turn Belthazor to our side sooner than expected.

Mr. Johnson: What do you want me to do?

The Source: Keep him away from his witch while we work something out. And be discreet.

Mr. Johnson: Yes my liege.

(The Source flames out of the office. Cut to Davis' Office)

**INT. Davis' Office**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe is on the phone with Piper and Jessica can be seen in the background watching TV)

Phoebe: So we called the school and once Davis gets back we're coming over to look in the book.

Piper (off screen): You're showing that girl the book?

Phoebe: Yes, why wouldn't I? We need to get to the bottom of this Odio guy and I know you want me to stop with the Charmed life but I…

Piper (off screen): What? I don't want you to _stop_. It's our destiny it's who we are.

Phoebe: Where is this coming from?

Piper (off screen): Well let's just say I've recently been inspired.

(The baby starts crying in the background)

Phoebe: Is that a baby crying? Piper, where are you? What aren't you telling me?

(Cut to Halliwell Manor)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Piper and Leo's Room**

**Afternoon**

(Piper is holding the baby going through her closet with the phone between her ear and shoulder)

Piper: Uh…I haven't told you that Samantha on Passions had a baby.

Phoebe (off screen): Oh, I didn't even know she was pregnant. I've missed that show a lot lately.

Piper: Yeah you need to catch up. I have to go Phoebe. See you later…if I don't see you when you bring Jessica over.

Phoebe (off screen): Okay. Bye sweetie.

(Piper hangs up the phone and shushes the baby to sleep. She looks around to try and find a place that she will be safe. She lays her in the middle of the bed and puts pillows around her so she won't roll off the bed. Piper stands back for a second and looks at the baby and smiles)

Piper: You're so precious. I _will _find your parents.

(Piper stands there for another second and then leaves her room and walks to the laundry room)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Laundry Room**

**Afternoon**

(Piper is folding laundry and she stops for a second. She looks up towards the ceiling with a worried look on her face. She continues folding her laundry then hears a noise in the kitchen)

Piper (cont): Not now! I just got the baby to go to sleep!

(Piper walks into the kitchen from the laundry room and sees Cole pacing back and forth. She watches him for a second then whistles. Cole Jumps)

Cole: Oh Piper. You scared me.

Piper: Uh-huh. Sure I did. What do you need Cole?

Cole: Your help. I had an interview today and I got the job.

Piper (pauses): Congratulations.

Cole: You don't sound too enthused.

Piper: Oh no, I'm happy for you. I'm just having some strong déjà vu.

Cole: Yeah I've been having déjà vu all day too.

(Cole's phone rings)

Cole (cont): I have to take this.

Piper: But I need your help!

Cole: And I need yours but we'll have to do it another time. I really have to take this.

Piper: Fine. I'll see you later. Good luck with your job.

Cole: Good luck with…whatever you needed help with.

(Cole starts to walk out of the back door and answers his phone. Piper starts to walk to her bedroom to check on the baby. Cut to the drive way)

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**Drive Way**

**Afternoon**

(Cole is getting in to his car talking on his cell phone)

Cole (cont): Yeah I can be there in about 20 minutes.

Mr. Johnson: Good.

(Mr. Johnson is sitting in Cole's passenger seat. Cole looks shocked. Mr. Johnson grabs a hold of him and they shimmer out)

**End of Act 3**

**Act 4**

**EXT. Morgue**

**INT. Davis' Office**

**Afternoon**

(Phoebe is on the phone with Davis. She has a worried look on her face)

Phoebe: Davis, please so down! What exactly is going on?

Davis (off screen): It's like a freaking circus out here! I had a pick up at an apartment complex, a woman died of natural causes. On my way there, I got called to the High School to pick up a teacher!

Phoebe: A teacher? What happened?

Davis (off screen): The students beat her to death!

Phoebe: DO WHAT?

(Cut to the High School. Davis shuts the back door to the van and walks to the driver's side and climbs into the van)

Davis: It's Jessica's teacher! The cops said that all the students ganged up on her and beat her to death. They're not talking but they are in custody.

Phoebe (off screen): Is anyone else hurt?

Davis: No, but I'm headed back there now. I'll be there in about 15 minutes.

(Cut to the Morgue. Phoebe signals Jessica to pack up all her books. She starts writing on a piece of paper)

Phoebe: Okay, well we won't be here. I need to get Jessica home.

Davis (off screen): Okay, goodbye.

Phoebe: Bye!

(Phoebe hangs up the phone and tapes up the piece of paper she was writing on. It reads: "BACK IN 15 MINUTES")

Phoebe (cont): We need to leave, now!

Jessica: What's going on?

Phoebe: Odio is not a piece maker. I may have a few ideas as to what he is but we need to get to my house asap!

Jessica (worried): Phoebe! What is going on!

(Phoebe lets out a sigh as she stops walking out the door. She turns to look at Jessica and sees her worried face)

Phoebe: Your classmates murdered your teacher. They beat her to death.

Jessica (shocked): What? How did this happen? That was supposed to be me!

Phoebe: Sweetie you can't think like that!

Jessica: It's not that I _wanted_ to die! It's just…an innocent person didn't deserve this! She died…because of me!

Phoebe: Yeah…well I'm not going to let them hurt you or anyone else. Now let's go.

(Cut to Halliwell Manor)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Conservatory**

**Afternoon**

(Piper and Leo stand in front of the seven Elders trying to defend themselves)

Piper: It's not like we want to keep the baby! Believe me! Leo and I want to have a baby, but a baby of our own.

Sandra: How did you come across the child?

Piper: In an alley. She was abandoned there.

Male Elder: Then why not let the police deal with it? Why take matters into your own hands?

Leo: Saving innocents is her duty. Just because Prue is dead, do you want her to ignore her destiny?

Male Elder: Her destiny has nothing to do with this child.

Piper: Excuse me! That _child_ is a baby girl, a baby girl that was _abandoned_ by her family. I am going to find that family if you like it or not.

Female Elder: We have the means to stop you.

Piper: Do you really want to take me on?

Leo: Piper, calm down!

(Piper looks at Leo. He can tell that she is furious)

Leo (cont): Look, Sandra, just let her do this. Piper has helped an abandoned baby before.

Sandra: To a family that needed magical help.

(The baby starts crying. Piper starts to walk off to go check on her)

Sandra: STOP!

(Piper stops and turns to look at Leo. Piper still looks furious)

Piper (furious): What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Bind my powers? Leo go check on the baby. I can take care of this.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Go!

(Leo goes to check on the baby. Piper looks Sandra square in the eyes)

Piper: I may not know what my destiny is now that Prue is gone and I know you don't either. I do however know that mine and Phoebe's work as the Charmed Ones isn't over with. We've played by your rules for three years and it cost Prue her life. Screw your rules and screw you. Now if you do not get the hell out of my house, believe me I _will _find a way to vanquish you.

(Sandra looks at the other Elders. They are clearly having their own conversation in their minds. Sandra turns back to Piper)

Sandra: Vanquishing us will be impossible; however we have reconsidered our decision to take this baby from you. We do know what your destiny is and it will be fulfilled very soon. We will keep a close eye on your actions regarding your Charmed life.

Piper: Very well.

Sandra: Until next time.

(Sandra and the six other Elders orb out. Leo comes down the stairs holding the baby and walks into the Conservatory as Phoebe and Jessica walk in the door)

Phoebe: Piper! Leo!

Piper: We're in here!

(Phoebe and Jessica walk into the Conservatory)

Phoebe: Is that a baby?

Piper: That is a long story.

Phoebe: Is that what you weren't telling me about Piper?

Piper: Later! I need to get to P3 for Teen Night!

Jessica: Teen Night is tonight?

Piper: Yeah!

(Piper walks up stairs to her bedroom. Leo sways the baby back and forth to get her to go back to sleep. Phoebe and Jessica go up to the attic)

**INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic**

**Afternoon – Night**

(Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows while Jessica stands by looking for anything that might be familiar. Phoebe lands on a page that reads "Angel of Peace")

Phoebe: Didn't you say you tried to bring peace to your class?

Jessica: Yes, but this doesn't look familiar.

Phoebe: I think maybe you might have been tricked. It says down here; "Many Demons of Hate will pose as an Angel of Peace to unsuspecting witches."

Jessica: So what does that mean?

(Phoebe continues to flip through the book)

Phoebe: It means that we search for Demons of Hate. We've vanquished one before but I guess there can be many different Demons of Hate just like there can be many different Angels of Peace.

(Phoebe lands on the description of Drazi)

Jessica: Drazi? Is that the demon we're looking for?

Phoebe: No. This is the demon we vanquished before. I feel like I am on some wild goose chase!

Jessica: There it is! Odio!

Phoebe: That wasn't there before.

Jessica: Well it's here now! "Odio is the most powerful Demon of Hate. It's believed that he is the original Demon of Hate considering that Odio loosely translates to Hate or Hatred.

Phoebe: There is no known vanquish for Odio. It is believed that the Charmed Ones may be powerful enough to vanquish him."

Jessica: Who are the Charmed Ones?

Phoebe: The Charmed Ones are…us. Me and my sisters Prue and Piper.

Jessica: Great! So you guys can just vanquish this thing

Phoebe: No. No we can't.

Jessica: Why not?

Phoebe: Because we don't have the Power of Three. We don't have the Charmed Ones. Our oldest sister, Prue, recently died.

Jessica: So how are we going to defeat him?

Phoebe (worried): I don't know.

**End of Act 4**

**Act 5**

**EXT. P3**

**INT. Mainroom**

**Night**

(As we pan across P3 we see many teens at the bar, at tables, and on the dance floor, as Avril Lavigne is performing. Piper walks from the bar through the crowd and into the office where she meets with Phoebe and Jessica)

**INT. Piper's Office**

**Night**

Piper: So we don't have a plan at all?

Phoebe: I think I actually might have a plan. But it would put Jessica in a lot of danger and I'm not willing to risk that.

Jessica: But I am.

Piper: No, Phoebe is right. We can't put you in anymore danger. Your classmates killed your teacher; there is no telling what they would do to you if they're possessed by this demon.

Phoebe: Yeah, but those students are in custody! They won't show up here!

Jessica: Uh…they're here!

Phoebe: What?

Jessica: They're right there!

(Jessica points to her classmates. All of them are walking down the main entrance steps into the P3)

Piper: How the hell did they get out of jail!

Phoebe: I don't know and I don't want us to find out!

Jessica: Well now we don't have time to come up with any other plans so Phoebe, lets hear yours!

Phoebe: Well you're what they're after. I had a premonition earlier that they were beating you in an alley. I think it might be the alley behind P3. So we get them out there, Piper you freeze, and we try to find some way to get Odio out and vanquish him.

Jessica: Sounds like a plan to me!

Piper: I don't like it, but right now, it's our only option. Jessica, go lure them out, and we'll be waiting for you.

(Jessica nods her head in agreement. Phoebe and Piper walk out the backdoor and Jessica walks into the mainroom. Jessica walks up to the leader of the pack, a girl)

Jessica: You want me Sam? Come get me.

(Jessica punches Sam in the face and into Piper's office and out the back door. Sam and the rest of their classmates follow her. Jessica stops running as all her classmates surround her. She is trapped with no where to go. Sam picks up a plank of wood and walks slowly over to Jessica)

Sam: You stupid little witch! I can't wait to finally rid the world of your filthy presence!

Jessica: What happened to us Sam? We used to be so close! Why do you hate me so much?

Sam: Because, you stupid bitch, you're the only one that can rid the world of me.

Jessica: NOW!

(Sam goes to strike Jessica with the plank of wood when Piper and Phoebe come from behind a dumpster. Piper freezes the crowd just in time)

Phoebe: Okay, now how are we going to summon this demon?

Piper: Wait, what did she just say?

Phoebe: Who?

Piper: That blonde one! She said that only Jessica could get rid of her!

Phoebe: What do you think she meant?

Piper: I'm not sure.

Phoebe: Okay, unfreeze Jessica and Sam. Let's see what she meant.

(Piper goes over to Sam and takes the plank out of her hands. She waves her left hand in front of Jessica and her right one in front of Sam and unfreezes them)

Sam: What happened?

Jessica: What do you mean I can rid the world of you?

Sam: WITCHES! GET THEM!

Piper: Yeah, your little gang isn't moving any time soon. Spill it.

Sam: I don't know what you mean.

Jessica: Why do you hate me so much Sam? We used to be best friends! Don't you remember all the fun we had in middle school? All the sleepovers? All the jokes and movies and cookies we used to eat?

(Sam hides her face. She is starting to cry)

Sam: Shut up!

Jessica: No! I won't shut up! I want to know why you hate me!

Sam: Because you are a filthy witch!

Jessica: No I'm not!

Sam YES YOU ARE! HOW ELSE COULD YOU SUMMON ME?

Phoebe (whispering to Piper): Summon me? Piper she's not possessed by Odio, she _is_ Odio! Freeze Odio, not Sam!

(Piper freezes Odio. A nasty man stand frozen as Sam falls to the ground)

Jessica: What the hell!

Phoebe: Jessica, you need to talk to Sam. You need to make amends with her. And Odio needs to see it. He needs to see that there is no hate between you two. That's how you vanquish him!

(Jessica wakes Sam up)

Jessica: Sam? Sam, wake up!

Sam (groggy): Jessica? What happened?

Jessica: It doesn't matter what happened. Sam, why do you hate me?

Sam (confused): Hate you? I don't hate you?

Phoebe: Piper, unfreeze Odio, but just his head.

(Piper unfreezes Odio's head. Jessica helps Sam to her feet)

Sam: I don't know what's been going on the past few weeks but I know that I don't hate you! Since I became the captain of the cheerleaders I have had to hang around with a new group of people, but I never wanted to lose you! Jessica, you're my best friend!

(Jessica and Sam are crying now as they embrace each other in a hug)

Odio: NO!

(Odio catches fire and begins to spin around screaming in pain. He explodes as all the classmates are knocked down, becoming un-possessed by his evil magic. Fade to a travelogue showing San Francisco's night life ending at Halliwell Manor)

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**INT. Living Room**

**Night**

(Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch as Leo sits in the chair holding the baby)

Piper: So that's when I told them to piss off. I'll find this girl's family sooner or later.

Phoebe: Well I'm glad you're not denying your Charmed life. It's definitely not over considering what we've been through the last two weeks.

Leo: Agreed.

(Phoebe looks around)

Phoebe: Where is Cole?

Leo: I haven't seen him.

Piper: Last I saw he was taking a phone call from work. Maybe he's still at the office?

Phoebe: This late? You know…I haven't heard from him all day. Even if he was at work he would've called. That's really strange.

Piper: I'm sure he'll turn up. I wouldn't worry about.

Phoebe: I'm just hoping a Bounty Hunter hasn't got to him.

(Fade to outside Halliwell Manor)

**EXT. Halliwell Manor**

**Night**

(A woman is standing on the sidewalk staring at the manor)

Woman: Sleep tight Halliwells. Soon, all you know will change.

(We are now sucked into the Underworld. Cole is laying on the ground unconscious as Mr. Johnson and The Source are standing over him)

Mr. Johnson: So what are we going to do with him?

The Source: Belthazor's destiny will soon be revealed.

(Fade to black)

**End of Act 5**

**End of Episode**


End file.
